The Second Sibuna
by ThatDarlingAuthor
Summary: Eric Miller is an Osirian with some confidence issues. Chalotte Rutter is a chosen one with a better twin. Nita Clarke is a theif, Marie Campbell is anything but perfect and Henry Mercer just want's his father's attention. Wow, they have more problems then their parents.
1. Chosen

**"Don't you find it strange?**

**Only thing we share is one last name"**

**"You think I'm unfit**

**Little did you know I was cut for it"**

_-The Family Jewels, Marina & the Diamonds_

"Edison Eric Miller, please come to the headmaster's office."

_Why_

His dad always said that, his whole name. He didn't need to announce that Eric was his son every time he wanted him to come to his office.

Eric stood up, his face red. Sure everyone already knew that Eric was the headmaster's son for the past 3 years, but it still annoyed Eric and it certainly didn't help him make friends. He was the friendless weird boy who sat alone at lunch and in class and sadly in his own home, well Anubis house wasn't his _home _home, but he spent most of his time there.

Eric opened the door to his dad's office.

"What." Eric said sternly, obviously frustrated with his father's antics, which happened a lot. How familiar this setting was to Eddie, as he had played his son's role at one point in his life.

"Eric, how are things?" Eddie smiled.

"How are things? That is the reason you called for me, in the middle of class!" Eric shouted. "Do you realize the reason I don't have friends is partly your fault. You make my classmates think I'm a total teacher's pet!"

"That's sort of the reason I called you here." Eddie said. "Eric this is your second year here and, well, you haven't so much uttered a word to any of the other students, well from what i see."

"Ooh I know why," Eric said frustrated. "It's because any one I walk up to thinks I'm spying on them, so I can tell you what they're doing."

Eddie looked startled at what Eric was saying.

"Can I at least tell you why you're here?" Eddie said. "It's a good idea."

"Really?" Eric said annoyed.

"Not only did you inherit my father's looks," Eddie chuckled. "But his sass as well."

"At least I didn't inherit his personality." Eric snapped at his father.

"Enough," Eddie shouted. "I must tell you why I brought you here. It regards transfer students Hudson and Charlotte Rutter, them and their family are moving here from America. Close friends of mine their parents are, so I except Hudson and Charlotte to be your friends. See Edison Eric, I have found you friends."

"First, don't call me that." Eric placed his left hand on his father's desk and looked him straight in the eye. "Second, will they be my friends just like how you said Marcy Campbell, Willa Lewis and Blake Clarke would be my friends?"

Marcy Campbell, third most popular person in school, right behind her Sister Marie, who was almost 18 and her brother Luke, who was a month away from being 17. Marcy had long blonde hair, droopy blue eyes and fair skin. She had a round face, a small nose and faint, but still noticeable, rounded eyebrows. Her parents were Mick and Amber (Millington) Campbell.

Willa Lewis, daughter and only child of Willow (Jenks) Lewis and Alfie Lewis. Willa looked almost identical to her mother at that age of 15. She had dark brown eyes, Chocolate colored skin, silky light brown hair, which was colored with orange, yellow and red streaks. She wasn't very tall (5'2) which made her very pixie like which fit her personality, bright, cheerful and energetic. Willa was a huge believer in the supernatural, just like Willow, but also loves to pull a prank here and there like Alfie.

Blake Clarke is the son of Jerome and Mara (Jaffary) Clarke. He's a bit of a trouble maker, but is very smart and kind. He has a sister named Nita. Blake has swept brown hair. He has tan skin and piercing blue eyes. His eyebrows are arched and his nose is a little on the pointy side. Blake is 5'9 (tall like his father) and he's 15. Blake is considered the 'Bad Boy' of his grade, so naturally all the girls have or have had a crush on him. He's a little pushy and rude to his friends but he's a charmer, not just with his good looks, but with his can-be-kind personality, which only seems to appear around the girls.

Now you must be wondering what these students have in common, besides that they live in Anubis house and their parents are friends of the headmaster. The answer is, their hatred for Eric Miller. Marcy and Blake don't like him because he's a nerd and Willa because Eric once told her the supernatural isn't real.

"Now, Eric," Eddie began. "Just because you, let's say, got off on the wrong foot with them, doesn't mean you don't get a clean slate with Hudson and Charlotte."

Eric sighed. This is usually the part when his dad would give him some sort of stupid life lesson. But instead Eddie said.

"I should let you get to class Eric. I'll see you in history." Eddie was not only the headmaster but the history teacher, well until their real history teacher, KT Rush got back from Egypt.

Eric was half way out the door, when Eddie called him back in. "Oh, Eric, I forgot to tell you, tonight we are going to my father's house for dinner. Me and your mother will pick you and Trixie up at 5pm and be ready." Trixie was Eric's little sister. She was 12 and in her first year at the school. She's exactly like her mother, feisty, judgmental and mischievous, her name is even Patricia (She goes by Trixie though) she even looks like Patricia.

Eric turned around to walk out.

"And Edison Eric," Eddie said. "Behave tonight, no trouble."

Eric nodded, obviously lying.

Meanwhile in America Charlotte sat silently on her family's couch, the very couch they were leaving behind in two days to go to England.

"Why are we moving?" She asked. Charlotte or Dottie as she goes by already knew the answer, her parents wanted to be closer to their friends, the ones they grew up with. In America they didn't have many friends. Her mother had a few but her father had none.

"Dottie," Her mother Nina (Martin) Rutter snapped. "You know the answer."

"C'mon Charlotte," Fabian Rutter, her father said coming in from the kitchen. "Think of this as an adventure."

"Yeah Dottie." Her twin brother Hudson teased coming from the kitchen behind Fabian.

Dottie sighed, there was nothing she could do to stop the move. Soon her father's British accent would no longer be the only one she heard.

Both Dottie and Hudson took after their father. They both had grey-blue eyes, dark brown hair (Hudson cut his short, but Dottie wore hers medium length) and pale skin. They both had a similar round face shape and small lips. They were almost identical, being twins but Hudson looked like Fabian's mini-me, Dottie did too, but she also looked a little like Nina.

"Hey Dottie," Nina said. "Can I see you for moment?"

Dottie rolled her eyes and slowly got up from the couch.

"Yes?" She asked her mother.

"I have a present for you." Nina smiled.

Dottie frowned. It was probably something stupid, like a book.

But instead Nina reached into her pocket and pulled out a long chain with an amulet at the end.

"This is the eye of Horus, take good care of it, okay." Nina handed it to Dottie.

"Wow, this must have cost a fortune?" She eagerly grabbed the amulet.

"No, it didn't cost me anything. A good friend of mine gave me that when I went to the school." Nina smiled sadly, even after all these years she still thinks about Sarah often.

"Now I'll tell you more about the eye of Horus soon, but right now you need to get packing. We leave for England in two days." Nina said.

Dottie nodded.

Dinner was very awkward for Eric. He was still angry at his dad and refused to talk to him or anyone else for the matter, Eddie on the other hand was upset that Eric was mad at him so he wasn't talking either.

"Quiet tonight." Patricia smiled coldly at Eddie and Eric. "Care to share?"

Silence

"Alright then," Patricia picked up her glass of water and walked over to Eddie. "I guess we'll do this the hard way."

"Patricia!" Mr. Sweet yelled nervously.

Patricia set the glass down. "Sorry Mr. Sweet."

Mr. Sweet chuckled. "Even after all these years you still treat me like a teacher."

Patricia frowned and sat back in her seat.

"She's a little grumpy today." Trixie whispered to Mr. Sweet. "I'd watch out if I were you."

Once Patricia calmed down she turned to her husband and son. "Let's try again, shall we?" She said.

"He has zero confidence in my social skills." Eric pointed to his father childishly.

"Eric," Eddie said softly. "Why would you think that?"

"Duh, because you think I need help finding friends!" Eric unknowingly shouted.

Eddie froze in shock. "Edison Eric."

"That is not my name." Eric muttered.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Eddie, he has a point. You didn't want to be called Edison, he doesn't either."

Eddie stood up from the table, he was confused and shocked, he just wanted to be away from everyone. "Let's go."

"Eddie, you can't just leave, it might have taken Mr. Sweet along time to cook dinner for us." Patricia said trying to get Eddie to sit down.

"It's fine." Mr. Sweet said. "But i'd like to talk to Eric." He got up from his seat and went over to Patricia and whispered "Edison told me, that, um, Charlotte Rutter is coming and being Nina's daughter I for sure she's a chosen one and Eric, well as we know," He trailed off and walked over to Eric. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Eric got up and walked into the living room with Mr. Sweet.

"Patricia what is he telling him?" Eddie said from accross the room.

Patricia sighed. "Eddie your not going to like this."

Meanwhile in the living room pulled out a small purple stone from his pocket. "Hold this." Mr. Sweet dropped it into Eric's hand.

Eric dropped it on the ground. "Ouch, that's really hot."

Mr. Sweet smiled. "Eric, it's time i told you, your an Osirian."


	2. Osirian

"An Osiri what?" Eric questioned. "What does that even mean?"

"It's Osirian and it means you have a duty," Mr. Sweet said matter-of-factly. "A duty to protect your chosen one."

"Chosen one, who's that?" Eric asked.

"All in good time Eric." Mr. Sweet smiled.

Eric stared at Mr. Sweet for a few minutes before saying, "I don't think I'm an Osirian."

"Why ever not?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Because," Eric said. "I'm Eric Miller, plain old Eric Miller."

"No you are not." Mr. Sweet smiled at his grandson. "I will tell you more about the Osirian, in time, but I should let you go now, your parents will get impatient." Mr. Sweet walked Eric to the Kitchen door. "And Eric," Mr. Sweet said. "Be good to your dad, he's just trying to be the father he never had."

"I'll try." Eric said. "But I can't make any promises."

...

"Oh, Henry you look so much like your father." Joy Mercer sighed at the sight of her son Henry, who had just come down stairs for dinner.

"Mom, do you have to say that every time you see me?" Henry glared. "He's been gone for 14 years, move on."

"Henry, do not speak to me in that tone." Joy snapped harshly.

"Why do you fuss about something that happened years ago."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I miss him."

Henry suddenly felt sad, sad that he got angry at his mother. Even though he didn't remember his father, his mother did.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay, everything is okay." Joy assured.

Henry knew it wasn't, though. It hadn't been okay for 14 years and he knew it wouldn't be for a long time. Oh how wrong he was.

.…...

Nita woke up at 1:30am and looked around. It was quiet, too quiet. What if she got caught? She had to take the risk.

She needed money.

Nita had an obsession, an obsession with money. She never had enough, she always wanted more. She wanted it so much, Nita began stealing it about 2 years back from her housemates when they were sleeping.

But Nita was no fool, she was very careful when she was stealing money. She knew when each house mate got their allowance and how much they got, she even figured how much to take from each person so they wouldn't notice.

Nita crept over to her roommate's bed side table and quickly took her wallet. There were three 20 dollar bills inside. Nita took two. No, No that's too much, she put one back, then moved on to the next room.

By the time she was done Nita had gotten 100 dollars. She went back to her own room and shoved the money under her mattress. She slept well.

…...

The next morning Eddie sat motionlessly at his office desk. He was still upset about the night before. He was very confused, ever since he was a young kid he knew he didn't want to make the same mistakes his dad did, he wanted to be a good dad, but what when wrong?

He was lost in thought when there was a knock on his door. Eddie perked up. "Enter." He said.

Joy walked in.

"Joy," Eddie stood. "It's been years. What brings you here?"

"My son," Joy replied. "He needs a distraction."

"Son?" Eddie said surprised. "I didn't know you even had a son. I haven't seen you in 17 years."

"Well I do." Joy snapped. "And he needs a distraction. A distraction from his father, he left when my son Henry was 2. Henry has had a hard time in life because of it. You can relate?" Joy said.

Eddie looked at Joy, he could relate. "What kind of distraction?"

"I want him to come here, I will pay, don't worry. Is tomorrow too soon for him to start?" Joy assured.

"Joy you're an old friend of mine, of course I'll let Henry come. And tomorrow is not too soon."

Joy smiled. "Eddie you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Joy," Eddie chuckled. "It's fine, but one more thing, it's about my son Eric, he's a little short on friends."


	3. He looks like Me

The next day Dottie and Hudson followed their parents into their soon to be school.

"Nothing has changed." Fabian smiled.

"Same old school, except for," Nina leaned over and whispered to Fabian. "No creepy societies and curse-y sprits."

"Let's hope." Fabian joked. They walked down the hall a bit until they reached Eddie's office. Once they were inside Eddie, Nina and Fabian started catching up, they haven't seen each other in 5 years.

"You remember Hudson and Charlotte." Nina said.

"Of course I do." Eddie smiled. "I remember when I came to visit you in America 5 years ago; you were so interested in this school and now look."

Dottie and Hudson smiled.

"Now you too will be staying in Anubis house," Eddie paused and nodded at Nina and Fabian. He then turned to the twins. "My son Eric is in Anubis as well, you'll meet him later. He may be a little, um, difficult to befriend at first but he'll eventually warm up to you." Eddie said. "Oh, Dottie Hudson if you want to you can go ahead and unpack your belongings should be in Anubis by now. Trudy will help you if need."

Nina and Fabian rushed them out of Eddie's office.

"We'll stop by Anubis in a few minutes. We just need to talk to Eddie for a second, okay." Fabian said to Dottie and Hudson.

When they were gone Fabian turned to Nina and Eddie.

"Does Eric know yet?" Nina asked.

"He just learned the other night, Patricia and my dad went against me and told him." Eddie replied.

"Sounds like Patricia." Fabian muttered.

"Why didn't you want to tell him?" Nina asked Eddie.

"Because, well, Eric lacks self esteem and I thought being an Osirian would make him feel more like an outsider then he already thinks, Patricia and dad think otherwise."

"Oh," Nina said. "Have you talked to him about it yet?"

"No, he hasn't spoken to me in almost 2 days." Eddie sighed.

Nina came over to Eddie. "Don't worry, he'll eventually."

…

"I'm telling you Hudson, there's something going on between mom, dad and Eddie." Dottie whispered to her brother.

"What makes you say that?" Hudson asked.

"Mom and Dad tell us everything," Dottie said. "Why wouldn't they let us know what they were telling Eddie?"

"Dottie, enough with the conspiracy theories," Hudson snapped. "This is your chance for a fresh start."

"What do you mean fresh start?" Dottie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Dottie back in America people, well they called you names. Freak and weirdo, the usual."

"Hudson you're unbelievable," Dottie said. "You didn't even think once to stand up for me!"

"Easy Dottie," Hudson said trying to calm Dottie down. "Settle."

"No I will not settle!" Dottie shouted.

"Um, hello, are you alright?"

Dottie turned around, a girl about her age was standing there. She had long blonde hair that was held up in a ponytail, droopy blue eyes, triangle face and fair skin. Her nose was small and she had thin rounded low arch eyebrows. Her lips were oval shaped and she was about an inch or so shorter then Dottie.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

Dottie smiled. "Yeah, my brother was just-"

"Um excuse me, I wasn't talking to you," The girl snapped. "I was talking to him." She pointed at Hudson.

Dottie's jaw dropped and the girl walked over to Hudson.

"I'm Marcy Campbell." She smiled.

"Hudson, Hudson Rutter." Hudson said.

"American," Marcy said. "Hey it's lunch now, want to head over to the dining hall my friends are already there, we are the popular crowd."

"_Oh joy,"_ Dottie thought. _"The popular crowd."_

"Hey Dottie," Hudson said, arm around Marcy. "I'll meet up with you later, just tell Trudy I'm at lunch when you get to Anubis house."

"Fine Hudson," Dottie frowned. "Have fun making out in the storage closet with Marcy, see if I care."

Dottie continued walking down the school hall. She glanced behind her, Hudson was laughing and having fun, just like in America. Hudson was the most popular boy in her grade back home, Dottie on the other hand was the least most popular girl in the grade.

Dottie turned the last corner before exiting the school, then she heard yelling.

"Oh look it's the teacher's pet."

"Millie junior, Millie junior."

"You are so ugly, no girl will ever like you."

Dottie looked down the hall where the noise was coming from. She saw a boy about her age with dark hair and pale skin, he was shoved up against some lockers by some boys who looked about a year or so older than him.

Dottie kept watching, usually when she saw bullying Dottie just kept on walking but this time something was different, she felt like she needed to help this boy.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Dottie shouted at the older boys.

"Oh, look Millie junior you did find a girlfriend, an ugly one." The boy snickered. "What a loser."

"That's a phrase you obviously hear a lot." Dottie snapped. "Now would you please leave that boy alone." Dottie glared at the boys.

For some reason the boys cowered back, Dottie could never do that! No one could ever be afraid of her.

When they were gone Dottie went over to the boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," The boy said. "Oh, your American, my dad's American, though he's lost his accent over the years."

"Oh, cool, my mom's American." Dottie smiled. "By the way I'm Charlotte Rutter, but you can call me Dottie."

"Your Charlotte Rutter, my dad told me you were coming." He smiled.

"So you must be Eric Miller," Dottie said.

"Yeah," Eric replied.

"Well, this is getting awkward." Dottie blushed.

Eric looked at Dottie, he looked deep into her eyes and something washed over him. Dottie was the chosen one.

"Dottie I'm not trying to scare you or anything but, I think I'm supposed to protect you."

…...

Henry Mercer walked into class. It was his first day of school and he was nervous.

Henry ended up sitting next to a girl with maroon colored hair. Her name was Lexington Reed.

"Where's the teacher?" Henry asked.

"Um, Mr. Warren he's usually late for class. He'll be here any minute." Lexington said.

Right when she finished talking, the teacher walked in. "Sorry I'm late class." He said.

Henry looked at Mr. Warren, he seemed familiar.

"_Where have I seen him before?" _Henry thought. _"T.V., movies?" _

As class went on Henry started making list of possible places he had seen Mr. Warren.

"Um, Henry, right?"

Henry looked up. Mr. Warren was standing in front of his desk.

"Henry, I'll let you off on a warning since you are new, but please don't zone out during class."

Henry looked up at Mr. Warren, everything about him look way to familiar, square shaped face, droopy hooded brown eyes, medium size nose, everything.

That's when it hit Henry.

"_Mr. Warren looks so familiar," _Henry thought._ "Because Mr. Warren looks like…..me."_

…

**Well that's that.**

**Shocking huh?**

**So Eric found his chosen one and how will Dottie react?**

**Mr. Warren looks just like Henry, didn't Joy say something about Henry looking just like his father last chapter? Hmm….**

**And what about Hudson? **

**Also Lexington is Ben and Piper's daughter, she'll play a bigger part in the story as it goes on. **

**Oh and I have decided to start writing 'Sweet family secrets' again. I'm just going to edit the first few chapters and I'll hopefully have a new one up in the next week or so.**

**Review**


	4. Perfect

"I need to go." Henry said to Mr. Warren.

"Henry?" Mr. Warren asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just need to go." Henry jumped up from his chair.

"Henry." Mr. Warren asked again, but Henry was already out the door.

…..

Henry stormed down the hall way, his head swarming with thoughts.

"_Who was this Mr. Warren, why does he look like me?" _Henry thought as he speed walked down the schools halls.

Then Henry paused, he remembered something his mother always says.

"_You look so much like your father."_

No

No, no, no, no

Mr. Warren couldn't be his father.

Could he?

Henry's mind was racing when he felt a sharp tap on his back.

"Excuse me, but you seem to be confused, are you lost?"

Henry turned around and saw a small girl with colorful hair.

"I'm Willa Lewis." She said. "Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah I'm new, but I don't want to stay here anymore." Henry sighed.

"Oh," Willa looked down at her feet then looked back up. "Why?"

"It's complicated." Henry said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But, I just want to help, that's what I do." Willa smiled.

"Willa please I don't want to talk about it, I barely know you. We just met." Henry turned back around and began to walk away.

"Can't we change that?"

Henry sharply turned around. This girl was just clearly trying to help him and help and comfort was what he really wanted right now.

He slowly walked back to the girl.

"I'm Henry Mercer." He said.

"Henry Mercer." Willa repeated. "Your aura is good, I like you."

Henry chuckled. This girl was seriously going to grow on him.

"Henry," Willa began to ask. "Why do you want to leave?"

"Willa I really don't want to tell you."

"Fine, I'll get to know you some more." She pouted. "How old are you?"

"16."

"Darn you're a year older than me. What house are you in?"

"Ra, you?"

"Anubis."

After 15 minutes of questions Henry and Willa were laughing and talking like old friends. That's when Mr. Warren came around the corner.

"Henry, there you are." He said.

Henry doesn't know what to say.

"Henry is Mr. Warren you father?" Willa laughs. "You have the same feel, your presence is very alike."

"Oh, Willa of course not," Mr. Warren chuckled, but then his tone changed. "Now would you please go back to class, Willa."

Willa looked at Henry and scurried away.

"Now, um, Henry can I ask you a question?" Mr. Warren asked nervously.

Henry nodded. Did he notice the resemblance too?

"Henry, is-is you mother Joy Mercer?"

…

"Eric what do you mean protect me?"

"Dottie, I-I'm your Osirian." Eric said.

"Eric, what does that even mean?" Dottie questioned.

"I really don't know? My grandpa told me that I'm an Osirian, I don't understand it myself, but he said I need to find my chosen one and I'd know when I did. Dottie I think it's you."

"Eric I barely know you." Dottie said. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm a chosen one, I'm hardly special, let alone chosen. Ask my twin, he's probably chosen."

"Dottie, I-"

"Eric I need to go, see you around," She said. "Maybe,"

Dottie walked away faster then she'd ever walk before.

"_What a creep."_ She thought.

…

Marie Campbell sat silently at her desk. She eyed her teacher who was handing back yesterdays class work.

"_Please have an A," _She thought. _"Please have an A."_

When the teacher dropped the paper on her desk, Marie cringed.

B

Plain old B

Marie began to shake.

A B was _not _perfect.

"Miss. Campbell, are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"Perfect." She choked out. Everything is not perfect. Marie had spent an entire 5 years building up her reputation as the most popular girl in her grade and she wasn't about to let it end.

….

When Dottie arrived at Anubis house, a woman, who must have been Trudy, greeted her at the door.

"Charlotte Rutter?" She asked with a smile.

Dottie nodded. "Yes, you can call me Dottie though."

"Oh you look so much like you father." Trudy fussed.

Dottie smirked. "You are not the first person to say that."

Trudy led Dottie into the living room. "Don't you have a twin brother? Hudson?"

"Yeah but he ditched me to hang out with some girl he's never even met." She sighed.

"Oh dear," Trudy said sadly. "He doesn't sound every nice."

"He's not." Dottie replied. "Um, Trudy can I ask you a question?"

Trudy nodded. "Ask away sweetie."

"Eric Miller lives here right?"

"Yes dear."

"Can you make sure he stays far away from me?"

….

Jerome and Mara Clarke stood in Eddie's office, Nita by their side.

"Anything you want to say?" Eddie glared at Nita.

"No." She snapped. Eddie, Jerome and Mara gave her a look. "Fine I stole money."

"Nita Clarke, we raised you better." Mara looked at her daughter sadly.

"Do you want to end up like your grandfather, rotting in jail?" Jerome shouted, Nita sunk down, nervously.

"I didn't even steal that much." She mumbled.

"Nita your house mother found over $500 **(I know they don't use that kind of money in England but I don't know anything about British money so I'm just going to use the US dollar sign in the story)** in your mattress." Eddie snapped.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Mara asked.

Nita looked up at her parents, they may not have looked it now, but they cared.

"Yes," She said taking a deep breath. "I think I have an obsession with money."

….

**So that concludes chapter 4.**

**Dottie thinks Eric is a psycho.**

**Marie has an obsession and so does Nita, will Jerome and Mara help their daughter?**

**And Mr. Warren knows! And yes Mr. Warren is Henry's dad.**

**Speaking of Henry, "Hilla" doesn't sound too bad.**

**Also I'm going to try and update every day or every other day for a while, I probably won't be updating tomorrow since I'm celebrating my birthday (Finally 14) **

**Also if anyone has any idea's or requests for the story, feel free to tell me.**

**Review **


	5. Charcater Profiles

**Hello I am back.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while and i'm sorry to say, this isn't a chapter.**

**But you will get to learn more about the characters.**

**Questions, comments, suggestions feel free to comment**

**Reveiw.**

**...**

Main Characters

Name: Edison Eric "Eric" Miller

Age: 15

Birthday: December 14th

Parents: Eddie and Patricia Miller

Personality: Eric is very shy, unlike his parents and sister, but he can be very curious and doesn't like being left out. Eric is very sassy when he's mad or annoyed.

Face description: Short, combed brown almost brown hair, almond shaped brown eyes, square shaped face, medium size nose, pale skin

Height: 5'7

Flaw: Low self esteem

Favorite Singer/Band: Panic! At the Disco

...

Name: Patricia Piper "Trixie" Miller

Age: 12

Parents: Eddie and Patricia

Personality: Energetic is the main word to describe Trixie. She is also very faithful. Unlike her brother she is very sociable.

Face description: Long dyed red hair, hooded green eyes, oval face, small nose, thin hard angled eyebrows, small ears, medium size lips

Height: 5'2

Flaw: Nosy

Favorite Singer/Band: Whatever's popular at the moment

...

Name: Charlotte "Dottie" Sarah Rutter

Age: 15

Birthday: September 9th at 9:00 am

Parents: Nina and Fabian Rutter

Personality: Dottie's very shy like her dad which made her not very sociable at a young age, which is the reason she doesn't have many friends. Dottie gets over whelmed when she doesn't get her way or she is confused, but she is also very kind.

Description: Medium length dark brown hair, Almond blue/grey eyes, round face, pale skin, medium size broad tip nose, medium hard angled eyebrows, small lips

Height: 5'6 ½

Flaw: Lonely

Favorite Singer/Band: Marina & the Diamonds and Florence + the Machine

...

Name: Hudson Fabian Rutter

Age: 15

Birthday: September 9th at 9:09 am

Parents: Nina and Fabian Rutter

Personality: Hudson is very snooty. He likes being the center of attention and will do anything to be the center attention. He's not very nice to his sister but does have a soft side if something is wrong. Hudson is a jerk.

Description: Short dark brown hair, cut up to ears, thin almond grey/blue eyes, round face, pale skin, medium size broad tip nose, thick hard angled eyebrows, small lips

Height: 5'7

Flaw: Self centered

Favorite Singer/Band: Panic! At the Disco and Florence + the Machine

...

Name: Marie Amber Campbell

Age: 17 ½

Birthday: June 23rd

Parents: Amber and Mick Campbell

Personality: Marie likes to be perfect. She will try to do anything to be perfect, so her personality is very bubbly and sweet so no one will hate her.

Description: Long blonde hair, usually in a pony tail, hooded blue eyes, round face, fair skin, small nose, medium size rounded low arch eyebrows, oval lips

Height: 5'10

Flaw: Perfectionist

Favorite Singer/Band: Lana Del Rey

...

Name: Luke Mick Campbell

Age: 16 ¾

Birthday: April 17th

Parents: Amber and Mick Campbell

Personality: Luke is exactly like his father, he's a heartbreaker but when his sisters need his help he's right there by their side. Luke is usually easy going and in a good mode

Face description: Shaggy blonde hair, droopy blue eyes, triangle face, fair skin, large nose, thick rounded low arch eyebrows, oval lips

Height: 5'10 ½

Flaw: Heartbreaker

Favorite Singer/Band: Sleeping with Sirens

...

Name: Marcy Ava Campbell

Age: 15

Birthday: September 21st

Parents: Amber and Mick Campbell

Personality: Marcy is sometimes portrayed as a stupid little girl, which is somewhat right, she's boy crazy and is considered the most popular girl in school. Her mom doesn't like how she acts in school because that's how Amber acted in her first few years and she didn't like being labeled as the 'dumb blonde'.

Description: Long blonde hair, droopy blue eyes, triangle face, fair skin, small nose, thin rounded low arch eyebrows, oval lips, medium size nose

Height: 5'5

Flaw: Tries to act stupid

Favorite Singer/Band: Janelle Monae and Kitten

...

Name: Willa Rose Lewis

Age: 15

Birthday: January 6th

Parents: Willow and Alfie Lewis

Personality: Willa's just like her mother, she's very bubbly and cheerful, Willa has a sensitive side (Mostly when she's with Henry) but is mostly energetic. Willa doesn't have many friends because they think she's weird.

Description: Dark brown round eyes, round face, chocolate colored skin, light brown hair with an assortment or colors dyed in it, thin red lips, soft angled eyebrows, small nose

Height: 5'2

Flaw: Friendless

Favorite Singer/Band: Emilie Autumn

...

Name: Nita Amara Clarke

Age: 17

Birthday: April 15th

Parents: Jerome and Mara Clarke

Personality: Nita is very selfish and greedy. She does have a lot of friends though. She's smart like her mother.

Description: Long brown wavy hair, thin almond brown eyes, diamond shaped face, tan skin, medium nose, thick s-shaped eyebrows, down turned lips

Height: 5'11

Flaw: Thief

Favorite Singer/Band: Ellie Goulding

...

Name: Blake Jerry Clarke

Age: 15

Birthday: October 11th

Parents: Jerome and Mara Clarke

Personality: When Blake is around other people (House mates, Class mates, teachers,) he acts rude and is a complete jerk. But he's really a nice guy and tries to act like a jerk because he thinks people will like him better if he's mean. He's also very smart.

Description: Swept brown hair, thin blue almond eyes, tan skin, down turned lips, flat medium eyebrows, pear shaped face, medium size nose

Height: 5'9

Flaw: Tries too hard to be who he's not

Favorite Singer/Band: Sleeping with sirens

...

Name: Henry Vincent Mercer

Age: 16

Birthday: November 5th

Parents: Joy Mercer and Vincent Warren

Personality: Henry gets worried easily. He is a big snoop and gets really edgy when he wants to get his father's attention

Description: Short brown hair, Square shaped face, droopy hooded brown eyes, light tan skin, medium size nose, sharp lips, angled eyebrows

Height: 5'9

Flaw: Fatherless

Favorite Singer/Band: Paramore


	6. Why am I Chosen?

Dinner at Anubis house was strange.

Everyone was all over Hudson. _"What's America like?" "Where did you go to school before?" _and _"Where did you get that shirt?" _Were only a few of the questions Hudson was being asked.

Hudson was also surrounded by Marcy and a few other girls. All the guys seemed to envy him, except one boy named Blake Clarke, who was stabbing his pasta in anger. Dottie suspected he was used to all the girls and envy of the other guys.

Dottie was getting attention too, but not from someone she wanted it from.

Eric Miller kept trying to talk to her and soon, she too, she was stabbing her pasta in anger.

….

Meanwhile in Ra house Henry was trying to call his mother. When Mr. Warren asked Henry if his mother was Joy Mercer, he denied it, but he guessed Mr. Warren knew he was lying.

Then Joy picked up.

"Hello Henry," She said. "How's your new school."

"Um, good," That was all Henry could stammer out. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Henry," Joy replied, uneasy. "Ask away."

"Do you know anyone name with the last name Warren?" Henry asked.

There was a long pause at the other end of the phone.

"Mother," Henry asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yes Henry," Joy said. "I'm still here, but I do not know anyone with the last name Warren. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay, sorry to bother you." Henry sighed.

"It is fine Henry," Joy said. "I'll talk to you soon."

She hung up.

Henry stared at his phone for 5 minutes. That was the strangest conversation he'd ever had and Joy, obviously was lying.

….

After dinner Dottie went up to her room, she was soon called down by Trudy.

When she arrived in the entrance hall of Anubis house she saw her parents talking to Trudy.

"Mom, dad," She said annoyed. "What are you rascals doin' here?"

"Dottie we were just coming over to say good bye." Fabian said. "But there was just something your mother wanted to tell you before we go."

"I'll leave you alone." Trudy smiled and walked into the living room.

Nina and Fabian looked around to make sure nobody was spying.

"Listen Dottie," Nina said. "That locket I gave you, it's special."

"Special?" Dottie asked. "I thought it wasn't expensive?"

"It's not," Fabian said. "But it has an interesting way of helping people who are, chosen."

Chosen

"What do you mean Chosen?" Dottie asked.

"It has to do with the day you were born, September 9th." Nina said.

"Well Hudson was born on that day too, he's probably chosen, not me." Dottie said shaking her head.

"No, no," Nina said. "You were born at 9:00 a.m. Hudson wasn't born until a few minutes after. The time is the most import trait in those who are chosen. Speaking of Hudson, where is he?"

Dottie raised her eyebrows. "Probably making out with Marcy Campbell again, should we wager on that?" She joked.

Nina's lowered her eye lids and frown. "Seriously," Nina said annoyed. "Better go find him before we're grandparents."

Nina turned into the living room. Fabian turned to Dottie.

"Do you have any questions?" Fabian asked quietly, not trying to overwhelm his daughter.

"Only 3," Dottie told her father. "You might want to sit down."

Fabian followed Dottie to the stair steps and sat down.

"Why am I the chosen one?" She calmly asked.

"Your-your mothers a chosen one, we knew that either you or your brother would be too."

"What about you?"

"Chosen? No, but I made a promise to a friend years ago that I'd protect your mother, so I'm a bit chosen." Fabian smiled and winked at his daughter.

"And one more question?"

"Anything Charlotte,"

"What's an Osirian?"

…

Henry sulked around Ra house, still thinking of the phone call. His mother never lied to him before. They were always honest with each other.

During dinner a thought struck Henry, Had Joy planned for this to happen, for him to find his father?

Nah, Joy hated that man's guts.

But maybe…

Henry was in thought when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Henry turned around to see his house mother.

"Henry Mercer, you have a visitor."

…..

Eric was in the middle of his homework when Trudy came into his room.

"Eric dear, you have a visitor."

"_Maybe it's Dottie." _He thought.

But it wasn't Dottie.

Eddie Miller quickly nodded at Trudy and walked into his son's room. Trudy walked away.

"Hi." Eddie said.

Eric looked up from his homework. "Hello."

"Do you want to talk?" Eddie asked.

"No."

"Eric please we really need to talk."

"Why," Eric shouted. "Why should we talk now? I'm 15 years and only now I find out I'm this Osirian thing! You've had years to talk!"

"Eric, don't say it like that."

"Why? You wouldn't even tell me I'm an Osirian!" Eric yelled. "You think I'm unfit to be the Osirian don't you? But you know what I'm cut for it. I could be the best Osirian ever!" Eric said. "But you don't think that, right?"

"Eric, no, I believe in you, I want to help you."

"Why don't you _help _by leaving me alone," Eric yelled. "Just go!"

"No I will stay and help you," Eddie shouted. "I'm your father."

"Father," Eric snorted. "You've never been a father to me and you never will!"

Eddie stopped shouting. He stopped feeling upset and angry. He felt nothing. Those words his son spoke, Eddie himself had said them as well years before.

Now Eddie understood his father's pain, the pain of being rejected by your child.

Eddie stared at his son, but his vision became blurry, blurry from tears.

"Just go!" Eric screamed.

Eddie nodded and reached for the door, walking out into the hallway, walking out from his sons room, but mostly walking out farther from Eric's life.

...

**Okay first of all I'm sorry i haven't updated in days. I've been wicked busy with school.**

**Second what did you think of the chapter, a little father/son for you all. FEEL THE PAIN OF FATHER/SON!**

**So Dottie knows she's the chosen and how will Fabian react?**

**Did Joy know Henry's dad works at the school and who's the visitor?**

**Will Eric forgive his dad and will he get to talk to Dottie? Will they become friends? or more then friends?**

**Will Nina and Fabian become grandparents? Haha Lol no, just kidding, there's way too many of those kind of stories, but really some of them are so stupid! The only good Pact story was the first and its sequals.**

**Any questions, comments, ideas? Feel free to tell me.**

**Review. **

**Oh and random question, does anyone else just love Mr. Sweet, like really he's so cute and lovable and i just want to hug him and never let go. Anyone else?**


End file.
